


Oh Shit, Waddup?

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Basically Rantaro but he was adopted by Dave, Dsaf!Rantaro, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Akamatsu meets Dsaf!Rantaro(Drabble idea I got)





	Oh Shit, Waddup?

**Author's Note:**

> Dsaf!Rantaro is basically Rantaro but Dave (from Dayshift at Freddy's) adopted him. I wanted to write something silly since I've been writing about yanderes for a while.

Kaede looked around for more students to talk to. She already spoke with most of them and Shuichi had run off to keep speaking with Momota.

 

Her search finally came to an end when she saw a boy with green hair and a blue shirt. She walked up to him and smiled. “Hello! I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist.”

 

The boy didn't seem to hear her, but then glanced over and nearly jumped. He regained his composure fairly quickly and gave her a tiny smile. “Oh shit, waddup?”

 

That… was a way to greet someone. Noticing her confusion, the boy sheepishly put his hand behind his head. “Sorry, I'm so used to my parents saying it I forget normal people don't. I'm Rantaro Amami, nice to meet you.”

 

Kaede shook hands with the boy, Amami. “It's ok. I'm a bit curious though, why would your parents say that?”

 

“I guess it was a thing back when they worked together. They couldn't be bothered to care so they always said what was on their minds,” Amami said. “Never let me swear until I got into high school. Sometimes I get a bit carried away with it.”

 

Kaede couldn't help but smile. He was a bit quirky, but he looked like a nice guy. “Oh, I guess I never really told you my talent.” He said. “While I would normally joke around and say I'm the Ultimate Day Shift Worker, I can't remember my actual talent. I'm sure it'll come to me eventually, memory loss is pretty common in my family.”

 

“Day shift worker? Well, that would explain the shirt.” Kaede thought. “Is that why your shirt has that tag on it?” She asked. Amami nodded. “Yep, it's part of the joke.” The boy laughed and waved goodbye, running off to introduce himself to Ouma.

 

“I wonder how memory loss runs in the family.” Kaede thought. “Oh well, I'm sure I can figure that out later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, Old Sport. -Aubergine Man


End file.
